


Flourish

by Yumoh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pining, both these boys are oblivious af lord help them, hunk is a florist, nonbinary hunk, tattooed hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/Yumoh
Summary: Hunk accidentally falls for the man who visits his flower shop everyday and asks for flowers.aka the flowershop au that no one asked fortumblr: sailor--trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A voltron SS gift for Kadiicresent

Hunk mentally went over the orders of fresh flowers he was receiving today, as he carried one of his larger arrangements to his delivery van. Today was busy, as springtime usually was with it being wedding season. He had several deliveries to make, added onto the usual minding of the shop. He carefully set down the heavy glass vase before shutting the back of the van with a heave. But there was nothing he could do, but stay positive and keep working. He wiped his fingers across the faded green of his apron and strode back to the shop. 

The shop, which occupied a small corner of the street, smelled of it’s usual floral scent. Hunk loved to breathe in that smell since he was too small to see over the shop’s counter. He flipped the closed sign to open and made his way inside. Then he hung the apron on the hook near the back. A glance at the clock told him it was 7:00 am and that meant that soon his frequent patron would arrive. Hunk felt his heart start to pound a little harder as he thought of the man.

It all started about a month ago when Hunk was at the cash register, casually flipping through a floral catalog. He was trying decide whether or not he should buy some exotic flowers when the chimes at the door informed him he had a customer. He looked up to the mystery person as they made their way to the front counter. The man was wearing a dark suit and had slicked black hair and matching dark eyes. He was lean and walked with a sense of confidence. He strode to the counter and then looked Hunk right in the eyes and said, “How would one say ‘fuck off’ with flowers?” The two stared at each other for a long moment as Hunk slowly blinked twice. 

“O-oh,” Hunk said while rising from his seat, “Well I don’t um usually make arrangements like that but uh I'll try my best.” The steely look the customer gave him made Hunk feel like he was a mouse being observed by a hawk. The man sat down in the wait chairs while Hunk tried his best to complete the strange order. Hunk was luckily familiar with the meaning of most flowers in his shop, as he loved to know everything about the kind of arrangements he could make. The arrangement here was geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred). Hunk added a red bow to the vase and then carried his creation to the counter.

The man paid for his arrangement and with an approving nod silently left the shop while holding his flowers. Hunk sat back down letting out a breath he did not know he was holding. The mystery guy was intimidating to say the least. He dramatically recounted the event to Lance on the phone during their daily call. Lance laughed for a solid ten minutes at the strange request and said it was priceless. Then Lance told him complained about his annoying coworker for the hundredth time and also about some flowers he got. 

By the time two days had gone by, Hunk had already put the encounter behind him. But sure enough there was the same customer from last time at his shop early that morning. This time he just pointed at seemingly random flowers and asked to buy them. Hunk tried his best to contain his curiosity and made the bouquet. The man stood there at the front with his eyes fixed on Hunk the entire time he worked. Hunk could feel those eyes on his back and it made him more than a little nervous but he endured it. Then like clockwork after that, the man would show up at 7:05 and ask for a bouquet of flowers that were different each time. 

This morning was no different because as the clock hit 7:05, in came his new regular with the same serious face. Hunk kept his regular sunny smile despite the fact he was always a little nervous around the man and his intense gaze.

“These white ones,” pointing at the lillies, “These purple one,” he said while pointing at the irises.  
“Will that be all?” Hunk said while punching in the man’s total into the the cash register.

The man replied with a nod of his head and pulled out his phone. Hunk made quick work of bundling the requested flowers and set them down on the counter. The man collected his arrangement and pulled out his wallet like usual. The man this time paused before reaching the door and turned quickly to look at Hunk. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak before quickly shutting it and turned around and walked out the door. Hunk could have swore the man’s pale cheeks turned red but he could have just imagined it. 

The event played in his head over and over as the day continued. He wondered what the man would have said? He came back to the shop after his deliveries and there waiting for him was Lance. It took him a moment before he realised that he promised that the two of them would go out to eat so Lance could introduce him to his friend. Lance was an aerospace engineer at a big facility downtown. He recently met the overworked child genius of the famous, Pidge. She was only 19 and she had accepted the job offer since they would also pay for her continued education. At first Lance and Pidge got off to a rocky start but Lance could be a little trying so that was understandable. Now the two bonded over their mutual love of space and the internet. So Lance decided she had to meet his best bro for life, Hunk. 

“Hunk it’s you finally,” Lance said while getting up, stretching his arms, “I thought you were never coming back.”

“Sorry I completely forgot about eating out, so just give me a minute to wash up and get my stuff,” Hunk said apologetically. 

“ “Sure thing buddy,” Lance said while nodding.

Hunk changed out of his delivery outfit and into his regular clothes. He washed his hands quickly in the sink. He readjusted the headband that kept his hair out of his face. Once he was presentable, he and Lance walked to the little Italian restaurant that was a block away. On the way, Hunk told Lance about the events of the morning and words left unspoken. Lance said giving his signature smirk, “maybe he like you, think about it he shows up almost everyday asking for flowers he clearly doesn’t want obviously he want to see you.” Lance slung his arm over Hunk’s shoulder and said, “trust me when I say I know these things and this man definitely seems to have a thing for you.”

“No-o of course not,” Hunk stuttered, “he obviously just probably was going to ask for another order yeah that it.” Lance’s eyebrows wriggled on as he grinned his “I know so” grin. Luckily they had arrived at the restaurant by then and Lance had to stop grilling him about more details to find out whether he liked him. Lance waved at someone sitting at a table near the back. Pidge he assumed, was dressed casually in a green sweatshirt, shorts, and well worn sneakers. She stood up as they approached and Lance introduced the two. 

“Hunk this is Pidge, the small bitter genius and Pidge this is Hunk, the big sweet florist. “

The two rolled their eyes at Lance’s antics and shook hands before getting seated. They ordered and while they waited, Hunk and Pidge bonded over their knowledge of Lance. Hunk told Pidge of all those times during high school when Lance was not as smooth as he claimed to be. Pidge filled him in about how catty Lance and the new coworker were. The new guy, Keith, and Lance ended up bumping into each other in the hallway and somehow got into a screaming match about how bad Keith’s choice in ties were. From then on the two were constantly at each other's throats and everybody was beginning to invest in earplugs in order to deal with amount of noise those two could make. Lance sat in there pouting dramatically muttering how his friends had abandoned him and how he didn’t deserve this. 

He then changed the subject to the mystery man appearing at Hunk’s flower shop. Once Lance had loudly retold the story, Pidge remarked how much like a romcom that situation sounded like. Lance nodded enthusiastically as Hunk felt his face grow red. 

“Oh I forgot,” Lance said while forking pasta into his mouth, “What does he look like?” He said through chewing. 

With an exasperated look Hunk replied, “Can we move on?” 

Lance used his best puppy dog eyes to get Hunk to cave and even though he has been using the same look for the past twelve years they have known each other he still caved in. 

“Alright,” He said, “He had black hair and dark eyes and he always wears a dark suit.”

“Ooooh the business type,” Lance said.

“When is the first time you said the guy came into your shop?” Pidge asked. 

“About a month or so ago,” Hunk said, “Why?”

“Well he funny things is that Lance you received a floral arrangement at the same time on your desk remember.” Pidge said.

Lance gave a look that conveyed deep thought before perking up, “Yeah I remember that but there was no note so I just thought it was one of my many admirers.” 

“Hunk, what was in that arrangement that you gave the man that day,” Pidge said. 

“Umm let me see geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations,and orange lilies. Tied with a red bow” Hunk said. “ 

Pidge then reached into her phone and tapped on the screen a couple times before bringing it close to Hunk’s face.

“Is that what you customer looked like?” Pidge said holding the phone triumphantly. 

Hunk recognized the man in the photo, he had the same dark eyes and serious features. He was standing with the very familiar intense look.

“Yeah that’s him,” Hunk said while nodding enthusiastically.

Lance gave a look of horror before fake swooning into Hunk. He then said, “To think my best friend has met my greatest enemy, Sir Mullet.” 

Hunk gave a look of surprise, “That’s Keith? The guy you guys have been complaining about.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses and said, “ I cannot believe that Keith, Mr ‘You Should Stop Racing Down The Hallways In Your Desk Chairs’ buys flowers from Mr Sunshine over here everyday.”

Lance sat back up and replied, “My theory is that he liiiikes Hunk and buys flowers to see him.” He then proceeded to make completely mature kissy noises and Hunk let out a groan.

“Laannce he does not like me, he probably has his own personal reason for needing flowers,” Hunk said trying not to make any eye contact.

The conversation soon trailed off after that to Pidge and Lance’s antics in the office and how many coworkers Lance had tried to date. The rest of the night was full of laughter and Hunk really enjoyed himself. Pidge and him exchanged numbers and promised to texted soon. They all planned to go out sometime soon again and it turned out to be a really fun night. Hunk headed home to the apartment that was above his shop. 

He thought of Keith one more time before he went to sleep. He wondered what he was doing at this moment. Would he come to the shop tomorrow? Would he manage to say whatever he was going to say today? What exactly did he do with the flowers? Those questions flashed across his mind as he drifted off to sleep. Hunk didn’t know why the thought of Keith coming to the shop again made him feel happy. But he would just have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny morning, and Hunk felt like the day was perfect. The shop’s large windows bathed the flowers in warm sunshine. He had a good feeling that the day was going to be a great one. He opened up shop as usual, taking care to make sure everything looked perfect. There were no deliveries, so he would just be minding the shop all day. His order of begonias would be coming in around lunchtime so he should be ready. A couple days had passed since Keith had last come into the shop. Maybe he no longer needed flowers? If he never came back, Hunk wondered, would he ever find out what Keith was going to say? However sure enough as the time on Hunk’s wrist watch read 7:05, in came Keith. 

This time he wore a dark blue suit with a red tie, his hair was slicked back and he looked slightly nervous. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he walked up to the counter. Though his eyes still gave off the same dissecting look. Hunk wondered if he would get any explanation for this sudden reappearance. 

Keith cleared his throat, “I would like another arrangement, this time it’s for a congratulatory gift.” 

Hunk replied, “Sure thing,” before handing him the order form to fill out. The wait time for the arrangement depended on the size and rarity of the flowers needed. If it was something simple, the wait time could be only an hour or less. Keith filled out the form quietly and quickly as if it was some sort of quiz. 

Hunk stood there wondering if he should ask the question that was on the very tip of his tongue. But he didn’t want to scare him off because Keith was about the most exciting things about his shop nowadays. Hunk loved his shop but sometimes it could get a bit slow. He usually ended up having conversations with his plants during the wait times between customers. Keith stood up and handed him the form and said a short, “thanks.” before heading toward the door. 

“Wait.” Hunk said impulsively. Keith turned around slowly and Hunk was kind of was shocked he managed to actually say something. 

“What,” Keith said while giving him a look of surprise and slight impatience. 

“Umm well this pen is yours,” Hunk held up the fountain pen that the man had handed him along with the form and clipboard. 

The other man’s face looked disappointed for a second or two before he retrieved his pen silently before turning and exiting. 

Hunk let out a sigh as the chime on the doors stopped jingling. He really didn’t say what he meant but that was about as close as he would get. Hunk might as well get to work on this order. Keith didn't specify any flowers he would like to include so the choice in arrangement was largely up to Hunk. To say congratulations, daisies and daffodils and yellow roses perhaps would be a good place to start. That would be the base design and a regular sized arrangement in a column shaped vase were his size parameters. It should be ready by tomorrow before the pickup time which was at 7:05 am when Keith usually was there.

Hunk took his lunch break after receiving his order of fresh begonias. Hunk locked up before flipping his sign to closed. He headed to the food truck that always stopped two blocks down. He usually did not bother with the trip but it was nice outside and a walk after spending the morning in the shop was good. 

He got his lunch and then went by the park to sit on a bench to eat. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He fumbled a little before managing to extract it from his pocket. It was a text from Pidge. She had made it her mission to take as many photos of what said was, “Keith in his natural habitat.” 

This time it was a photo of Keith eating lunch in the breakroom. He was eating a sandwich while reading some report. His eyes were squinted like he was personally attacked by whatever he was reading. Hunk texted back the same reply as he always did when she sent one of these photos, “She should stop taking sneak shots of her co workers “ but she just said, “ Ok Mom” before sending him another one about two hours later. 

Pidge and him had gotten along quite well since Lance first introduced them. They realised they watched the same sci--fi shows. Also Pidge had the cutest dog ever named Rover who was a large gold retriever. She would send him videos and pictures of Rover and he would melt at the sight of the adorable dog. They also were combined in their effort to keep Lance from going through with his more reckless plans. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, just his usual type of customers, people who needed a quick present because they forgot some event. He swept up the shop and then shut the door behind him, flipping the sign from open to close. He sunk down on the sofa and felt his muscles turning to goo. His phone began to vibrate again in his pants pocket. He was getting a phone call from Lance, he put the phone to his ear and said, “Hello Lance.”

“Hey my man, I just needed to ask you something,” Lance said. 

“Shoot,” Hunk said while sitting up with a mental groan. 

“Well the office is having a party for the new boss and I would love for my best wingman to be there,” Lance said pleadingly.

“Sure as long as you try not to embarrass me too much,” Hunk said already knowing that was inevitable.

“Me. Embarrass you? Hunk when have I, the smoothest operator around, ever embarrassed anyone?” Lance said. 

“Do I really have to list all the time because that would take forever?” Hunk said.

“I am hurt,” Lance said teasingly, “Anyway make sure you show up Big Guy, it’s tomorrow.”

“Really Lance you waited until the day before to tell me?” Hunk said exasperated.

“What can I say, I’m a little forgetful.” Lance said. 

Hunk sighed, “Well good night Lance.”

“Night Night Hunk” Lance said before ending the call. 

Hunk knew that at least he couldn’t say that the party was going to be boring as no party with Lance in attendance could be. It usually ended in everyone being horrified or having the time of their lives or possibly both. An office party sounded vaguely formal and stuffy but knowing Lance, he would incite some sort of dance party. He would probably hit on just about everyone. 

But Hunk could never say that he truly regretted going with Lance to any party. This time however he would have Pidge to help him reign Lance in when he got into the stripping part of his drunkenness. Hopefully there will be no form of alcohol at the venue because Lance was one of the best and worst drunks. 

Also Hunk realised as he thought more, Keith would probably be there. Is that why he wanted the flowers, this morning? Hunk almost wanted to call up Lance to cancel the whole thing. Keith seeing Hunk there would be so awkward because, what does one say to their customer outside of their store? Also if Keith knew he was friends with Lance, would he stop coming to his shop.  
Lance was a little annoyed about Keith coming to his shop but had moved on to tease him about it instead. Hunk felt a strange loneliness at the thought of not seeing the same serious face and slicked back hair every morning. He liked the mystery it added to his life because flowers tended to get a little repetitive after a while.

It was one of the many things he liked about working in a flower shop, you could see a lot of people. So many lives passing in and out of his shop for different reasons and motivations. They each had their own secret to tell and he got to encounter them. Lance called him too sappy when he tried to explain but Hunk felt like it made sense. He guess he would just have to wait until tomorrow for any more clues on the life that hid behind that face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments so feel free. Anyway this is my first voltron fic, so please be easy on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos. Also sorry this chapter was a little late.

There was an underlying excitement as Hunk woke up in the morning like a buzz. He hummed quietly to himself as he got dressed for the day. He looked in the mirror as he adjusted his usual orange headband. He rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt which revealed part of the tattoo that he had gotten on his eighteenth birthday. The colorful tattoo went from his elbow and up his arm to cover his shoulder. It was a collection of his favorite flowers which each representing someone close to him. He could still remember the look when his mama saw it for the first time.

He finished getting dressed and made himself some breakfast. He had to finish a couple of orders and prepare them for pick up later today. He already finished Keith’s arrangement and it sat finished on his work table, ready for when Keith would come by. At the thought of Keith, Hunk couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He was being a little too excited about a customer but Hunk couldn’t help it. There was just something about seeing Keith that made him happy. 

Hunk worked on the five orders that he had left. There were two small orders and three regular sized ones. There was luckily no larger ones or any that required him to special order any flowers. He was all done before the clock hit 7:00 am when the shop was supposed to open. Hunk found himself re washing his hands and anxiously checking his hair in the mirror. He tried to breathe deeply and keep his calm as the time crept closer and closer to be 7:05 am. 

The sound of his chimes caused his heart to jump out of his chest. Keith walked in, wearing a light grey suit and blue tie. His face was as always serious as he made his way to the front counter. Hunk wondered if Keith’s face could make any other expression. If it could, would he ever see it? 

Hunk had the order sitting on the counter in all it’s glory. He believed he had done a good job on it. But he knew only the customer could really determine that. Hunk felt kinda nervous about handing it to him. 

“This one mine,” Keith said pointing to the arrangement perched on the counter. 

It took Hunk a moment to say, “Y-Yes it’s yours. All you have to do is pay and sign off again on the order form.”

Keith seemed to ignored his slight stutter and signed off on the sheet and payed for the arrangement. It was a silent exchange but there was some tension in the way they glanced at each other. Neither wanting to get caught staring. Keith gathered his arrangement and turned towards the door but he stopped like last time.

However this time when he opened his lips he said, “Nice tattoo.” He quickly pivoted on his foot and left.

Hunk stood there a little shocked for a second. He looked down and finally noticed something. He forgot to put back on his button up shirt after he stripped it off because the room got too hot. He was only wearing the shirt that he put on underneath. The bottom half of his tattoo was exposed with the bright sunflowers and white lilies visible. Hunk could feel his face heat up from the embarrassment and Keith’s comment.

He couldn’t believe he got a compliment from the man but he was a little embarrassed by the whole situation. His heart was racing in his chest as it squeezed almost painfully. Hunk tried to compose himself as he retrieved his discarded button up and quickly put it on. He rolled up his cuffs and got back to his post at the counter.

He continued to work through the day making a couple deliveries. He went around the shop to check on all the various flowers and plants. Hunk never got tired of how packed the place was. Plants hung from the ceiling and occupied just about every corner of the shop. It made coming inside the shop like entering a forest as there were some larger potted plants that lined the entrance. Hunk checked all the plants for any problems and checked to see if any were overly dry. Once he got a catalog of his inventory, he tended to the counter for an hour or so until it was time for his break.

Lance called Hunk during lunch to tell him his outfit plans. He claimed that he had to look good in order to wow his coworkers even more than Lance usually did. Lance said he would come by to pick him up with Pidge around 8:00pm and that he should be ready by then. Hunk told Lance about the incident this morning and Lance just said that must be why Keith came in looking like a tomato. Hunk doubted Keith would react like that. Lance then pointed out that the two would be seeing each other that night so he could ask him himself. But Hunk knew he might not even get the confidence to utter a sound to Keith during the party.

It would inevitably be awkward and Keith would end up never wanting to see him again. He would go find another florist to visit everyday and Hunk would be all alone. Lance replied that Hunk was being melodramatic as it would probably be just fine. Lance even promised soothingly to paint his nails that yellow color he like. Hunk relaxed slightly at the thought.

Painting their nails became a calming method for the two of them. Before any event that would make them nervous they would paint their nails. Lance always said he never felt as strong as he did when he had a couple coats of bright blue nail polish on. He already managed to let Pidge let him paint her nails. He sent a picture of him holding up her nails done in green while she looked bored as she typed on her phone with her other hand. Hunk would probably feel better with the sunshine color on his nails.

His first crush had said it brought out his eyes and ever since Hunk had gravitated towards the color. It was his safety blanket of sorts and he adored it. It reminded him of the sunflowers that usually stayed hidden on his arm. The sunflowers were to remind him of his grandma who grew large sunflowers in her garden and taught him how to care for flowers. The sunny yellow had the same comforting effect that she always had. 

The rest of the work day was uneventful. He kept his eyes on the clock as he watched it move closer and closer to 8:00. He closed up at around 7:20 which was earlier than usual but there weren’t many who came to the shop later than that. Lance came over with Pidge as he finished getting ready for the party. He wore his nicest outfit that Lance said made him look like a million bucks. 

Lance arrived holding his nail supplies with Pidge trailing behind him. They were both dressed nicely with Lance wearing slacks and a tie with just a hint of eyeliner that he pulled out on special occasions. Pidge wore her hair pinned back with a green dress that flowed to her knees. They all sat down in his living room, Lance and Hunk on the couch and Pidge perched on edge. Lance inspected Hunk’s nails and scolded him for biting them. Once Lance had finished evening them out, he applied a couple coats of the yellow nail polish. Lance had already done his nails in a dark blue color with some gold decal. 

They sat there waiting for his nails to dry and while they waited they discussed the battle plan. The party was going to be quite large as a lot of people and press would be there to wish the new chairman. Lance said Shiro was somewhat of a golden boy as he was the adopted son of the previous chairman. He apparently was scouted by the old chairman after he won a large science competition. He apparently saw the boy was an orphan and offered him a home and a future career. Everyone admired Shiro as he was young, smart, and handsome according to pictures.

Lance told him about all of this with Pidge giving her occasional commentary. Hunk’s hands dried and once everything was set with a topcoat, they were ready to go. Hunk could feel a knot forming somewhere in the pit of his stomach as he thought about seeing Keith. Lance assured him that even though it might chip his nail polish, if Keith made him cry he would fight him. Pidge said she would change his desktop image to something really annoying and make sure he could never change it back. He gave them both a smile because he knew that he could count on them. 

During the car ride, he wondered if it was too late to bail. He picked at the sleeve of his jacket and thought about all the possibilities of how the night could go. But he knew only time would tell if it would end up being good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment because I really appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh the belated chapter because I'm lazy at editing also sorry if this chapter is a little ehhh.

The car pulled up to the facility and parked in the crowded parking lot. The facility had a mostly glass design with lights that turned on at night to give a nice glow. They exited the car and headed towards the front. The nerves increased as Hunk realized that he couldn’t back out now. Lance turned to him as if he could sense how nervous he was and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Big guy you need to breathe ok it’s going to be fine trust me,” Lance said.

Pidge gave Hunk a light pat on the shoulder as he almost felt tears well up in his eyes. He was a bit of a crybaby and all this support made him feel a little teary. He gave a light sniffle before standing up straighter and giving his best game face. He was determined to have fun tonight with his friends and no anxiety was going to ruin it. 

They walked in through the large front doors and made their way to the venue hall. It was spacious and the place had really been done up. People were milling around, clumping in corners talking to one another. Everyone was dressed up from the looks of it. A quick scan with his eyes told him that Keith was not here or at least not where they could bump into each other. That was a relief.

Lance linked arms with him and tugged Hunk to introduce to his coworkers. Pidge walked with them, managing to avoid Lance’s grabby hands. First he was introduced to a kind looking man with orange hair and an australian accent.

“This is Coran and Coran this is my buddy Hunk that I mentioned,” Lance said. 

“Nice to meet you Hunk, Lance here talks about you all the time,” Coran said smiling.

Hunk scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Nice to meet you.”

Lance then tugged on his arm and brought him in front of a pretty girl with white hair.

“And this is the beautiful Allura,” Lance said while bowing mockingly. 

The women gave Lance an amused eye roll before turning to Hunk. She smiled and said, “You must be Hunk, Lance over there said he would bring his friend today.”

“Lance told me about you too. You’re the head of the research department,” Hunk said recalling what Lance had told him.

“Correct, glad to see Lance talks about someone than himself sometime,” Allura said.

Lance said with a shrug,” I’m a very interesting subject.”

The three of them continued to make their way around the room as Hunk was bombarded with so many names and faces it was a little overwhelming. This only ended when the main guest of the party had arrived. The lights dimmed and all eyes turned to the platform in the front of the room. 

The first to walk out was Allura as she would be the announcer for the evening. Her father was the previous head of the facility but he passed away in a car accident last spring. Although Allura had the opportunity to become the next head, she gave the position to her adopted brother. According to Lance, Allura was currently in the middle of a big secret project and currently couldn’t afford to take on the added responsibilities so she passed it to Shiro. Allura and Shiro were apparently really close and she was really happy about him stepping up as head.

She walked across the stage to the microphone and said, “ Let us welcome the new head of our wonderful facility, Takashi Shirogane”. 

The crowd applauded loudly as he made his way onto the stage. He was handsome like Lance had described, wearing a black suit that contrasted with the white patch in his hair. He walked with a confident stride to meet Allura at the microphone. They smiled to each other as she handed him the microphone. 

He took the microphone and said, “I am honored to accept this title and I hope I can lead this facility into it’s bright and promising future.”

The applause in the crowd broke out again before calming as he continued, “Alfor was the one who took the dream of making a place where scientists from all sorts of fields could gather and have the ability to generate cutting edge advances that everyone could benefit from and made it a reality. He built this place with that dream in mind. This place has made so much progress and and I can only hope that with all of you working with me, we can continue to keep moving forward. Thank you.”

The ensuing applause was almost deafening as he finished and took a bow. Hunk didn’t even work here and still felt motivated.The light came back on and the party resumed with many swarming around Takashi or “Shiro” as most called him. 

Instead of battling the crowd, they decided to hit the desert bar as now everyone had decided to crowd around the other attraction. Their eyes gleamed with pure happiness as Hunk, Pidge and Lance looked upon the amount of food laid out on the table. They piled their plates up high before retreating to the one of the tables to eat.

They dug in happily and Hunk was in bliss. The food here was so good that he let out a hum as the taste burst in his mouth. Lance laughed at his blissful expression while shoveling more into his mouth. Pidge ate with less gusto but still looked quite pleased. As Hunk prepared to swallow, his eyes met with a too familiar pair of dark ones that were currently looking right at him.

Hunk felt the food go down the wrong pipe as he began to choke. He continued to cough painfully as Lance and Pidge pounded his back. Once he managed to breathe again he looked up to make sure that he was not just hallucinating. To his horror, Keith was still there and still looking at him. In fact, he was walking toward them with the same serious expression. Hunk let out undignified “eep” and Lance and Pidge turned to see what he was looking at.

Lance’s eyes narrowed before hissing, “Keith.”

Pidge mumbled something in German while looking like she knew what was about to happen.

Keith arrived at their table and for a moment it was just awkwardly staring at each other seeing who would be the first to talk. 

“Hello Keith,” Lance said with his lips stretched into a painful looking smile.

However there was no response as Keith was solely focused on Hunk. Hunk could hear his heart thumping in his chest as their eyes met. Hunk was about to end the awkward silence but Pidge spoke up instead.

“Keith this is Hunk and he owns the flower shop not too far from here,” Pidge said.

Keith blinked for a moment before saying, “I know that. I've been there to get some flowers.” He said this without taking his eyes off of Hunk’s. His face didn’t say any of what he was thinking aside from the little bit of shock that remained in his eyes. Otherwise he seemed different from the man who had said he liked his tattoo,. He knew it was silly since he hardly knew Keith besides his name but he could tell there was a shift in his behavior. Hunk had been told he had the eye for it. He could just sense when something was off.

“Yeah I remember you. You bought some arrangements recently right,” Hunk said acting equally as nonchalant.

Keith obviously didn’t think much of him coming by the shop everyday so there was no reason to bring it up further. Lance looked like he wanted to say something in protest but Pidge pinched him and he yelped..but Lance was never someone to give up.

“Well I didn’t know you much of the flower type Keith. My buddy Hunk on the other hand has been crazy about flowers since we were both kids,” Lance said trying to be casual while failing miserably.

“It was for errrr personal reason, I needed flowers,” Keith said pausing before adding, “Thank you for making them so nicely…Hunk.”

“No problem. It’s kinda my job to make good arrangements,” Hunk said shyly.

Pidge said, “Any other reason you wanted to come to our table, Keith besides to meet our lovely friend, Hunk. She smiled almost maniacally while saying it. Hunk felt like his face might explode from the comment.

“No, I just thought that Hunk looked familiar so bye Pidge and Hunk,” he turned and left after he said that without sparing a glance at Lance who was holding up a finger that wasn’t quite appropriate for a party. 

The rest of the party was pretty much the same with them talking loudly and Lance dragging him over to meet more people. He got to talk to Coran who surprisingly was interested in flowers so Hunk explained a thing or two about them. In exchange, Coran went on a long tangent about his current project before Lance managed to save him. Hunk also got to meet Shiro which was pretty intimidating. But Shiro turned out to be nicer than he looked and he even laughed at Lance’s lame jokes. Allura, Pidge, and him got in a very interesting conversation on the number of times Lance hit on people and got rejected. Hunk found himself laughing often and by the end felt like he had a good time. 

The only thing left out in the open was Keith. They finally talked outside of the flower shop and it wasn’t a complete flop. At least Lance and Keith didn’t end up killing each other. But he also seemed not very interested in him but they didn’t know each other very well. He didn’t know why he felt just the slightest bit upset by that but he shook it off. All he could do was leave it till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and I love kudos and comments so feel free to leave some.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE AFTER 306 YEARS WOWWWW. So sorry this is late but I got really busy with school.

Today it was raining heavily as Hunk opened up the shop. The sky was a dark heavy gray and it was a downpour. Hunk was glad he didn’t have any deliveries today. A couple weeks had passed since that day at the party. Keith still came to the store but there was a tension that was between them. There were some exchanges of words but they were mostly short “Hi”s and “Bye”s and some polite phrases. Otherwise there was nothing else between them.

Hunk realised something one day as he waved to the turned back leaving out the door. He liked Keith. The realisation was like a soft “oh” as his brain finally registered the fact. At first, he wanted to say no no no he couldn’t have a crush on Keith but then that face flashed across his mind and his heart squeezed.That’s when he stopped denying it and just accepted it. 

But the painful thing was that he knew Keith probably would never like him like that. He wasn’t the popular one like Lance who could just get pretty much anyone one by batting his eyelashes. Hunk was too shy to say anything or to make any sort of move. He didn't think he could handle a rejection. Although it’s not like it would be the first time.

Hunk thought about this while absent mindedly adjusting some of the displays around the shop. He was shaken from his thoughts as the chimes on the door sounded loudly. He jumped a little, turning quickly. 

Keith was standing there, almostly completely soaked. His suit drenched with water and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Hunk stood there for a moment before saying, “Wait here.” Hunk quickly got some towels from upstairs and handed them to Keith.

Keith didn’t say a word as he wiped himself down. Hunk placed a towel on Keith’s hair which was dripping into his eyes. Keith quietly said, “Thanks.” He then proceeded to towel off his hair. Parts of it stuck straight up in the air and Hunk almost wanted to laugh about how cute it looked. 

Keith spoke again, “I forgot an umbrella on my way here and then it started raining on the way over.”

“Well then you can dry off and pick out whatever you wanted on the house for my loyal customer and I will go get an umbrella,” Hunk said gently leaving before he could hear a protest.

He rushed to grab his bright yellow umbrella and tried to calm his nerves as he walked back. He breathed in and out slowly as he took careful steps. Hunk kept his eyes on the ground not being quite brave enough to look Keith in the eyes right now. He made it to the front again before he rounded the counter and looked up. 

Luckily Keith had his back turned to him as he was still picking his flowers. Hunk squeezed his hands around his umbrella as he spoke up.

“Umm I brought the umbrella,” He said while trying to keep his voice even.

Keith turned again, twirling a white gardenia in his hand. Hunk held out the umbrella and said, “Here you can borrow this on your way to work. And is that flower all you want for today?”

Hunk made sure to smile and not express how much he was panicking. Keith’s fingers brushed against his as he accepted the umbrella. Then Keith averted his eyes slightly before holding out the single gardenia for Hunk to take.

“I have no one to give this flower so you can have this to thank you for your help,” Keith said. Then he added slightly softer, “Tomorrow when I return this umbrella would you… go out to eat with me.” 

Hunk stood there for a moment wondering if he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He blinked hard just to check he wasn’t just imagining things. Hunk was almost tempted to turn around to make sure he was addressing him. Keith’s face seemed to drop and the words that were lodged in Hunk’s throat came out. 

“Of course um of course I would love to go out to eat with you and I look forward to it,” he said this while accepting the flower from Keith’s outstretched hand and holding it close to his chest.

Keith’s cheeks turned a bright red in a rare change of emotions and he met Hunk’s smile with a small one of his own. 

“Well I have to go now,” he said while pointing at the door, “but I will come by tomorrow around 2pm.”

“Bye,” Hunk said as Keith opened the yellow umbrella as he left out the door. The moment the door closed, Hunk crouched to the ground while holding his cheeks. His heart was squeezing in his chest and he felt like he was spinning. He actually had to pinch himself to make sure he had actually woken up and this wasn’t just one long hyperrealistic dream. Luckily it wasn’t and that meant that by some miracle, he had been asked out by Keith.

Hunk let out a little cheer of happiness before straightening back up. He stared at the flower in his hand and wondered if Keith knew the meaning behind the flower he picked. A gardenia could express lots of emotions ranging from trust to self-reflection but it could also be given to express a secret love. 

Then it finally hit him that he would be going out to eat with Keith tomorrow. He could just already imagine making a fool of himself. Would Keith realise it was a mistake and ditch him? He just shook his head as the little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Lance told him that he was going to be just fine. 

Then he realised he would have to tell Lance and Pidge about the new development. Lance would probably grumble about it being Keith before deciding to help Hunk plan out his attack strategy. Pidge would probably say how it was about time and then say good luck. He could imagine his family's reaction too. His mama and his three sisters would demand details on how it happened while his father would want to meet him to see if he was right for his youngest child. But Hunk was getting ahead of himself, it was just one lunch and that could be it. Maybe Keith wanted to thank him for the umbrella and that was it. 

Hunk was lost in thought for the rest of the work day. The rain had stopped around noon but would probably be back according to his weather app. He replaced some of the arrangements in the window of his shops to fresher ones. Then he ended up reading a book as he waited for customers. He got a couple customers and he quickly went about his work. His brain felt cloudy with thoughts of tomorrow.

He was thankful when he turned the sign to closed for the night. Hunk made his way to his apartment and dug around for the keys in his pocket. He turned the door and took off his shoes. He stretched to relieve some of the tiredness that seeped into his bones. Hunk groaned as he lifted his hands above his head. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket.

When he pulled it out, he saw that it was Lance who was calling him. Hunk answered and was met with Lance’s loud voice, “Hunkkk why haven’t you answered my texts.” 

Hunk scrunched his eyebrows and said, “what texts?”

“I saw Keith today smiling like an idiot holding an umbrella that looked like yours so I texted you and you never answered,” Lance whined from the other side.

“Uhhh it was my umbrella. He borrowed it this morning,” Hunk said knowing Lance would demand details.

“Details. Details. Details.” Lance said as expected.

“Well this morning you know it was raining pretty hard and Kerith was soaked when he came to the shop. So I gave him a towel to dry off and let him borrow my umbrella,” Hunk paused before saying quieter, “and he may have asked me to go out to eat with him.”

“Are you saying Keith asked my Hunk out on a date? I can understand why because you’re adorable but still how dare he,” Lance said with a huff.

“But will you help me with getting ready for tomorrow?,” Hunk said knowing it would perk Lance up.

“Of course. Is that even a question? I say wear that new white sleeveless shirt with either the teal pants or that yellow skirt. Keith will burst at the sight of you,” Lance said determinedly. 

Hunk chuckled and felt some of the stress leave his body. He had been a little worried at Lance’s reaction but he knew Lance would warm up eventually. 

“Well I will go with the pants tomorrow I think,” Hunk said. 

“Mmmh those are good and also make sure to text all about it in the groupchat to keep us updated,” Lance said.

“I will. I will.” Hunk replied.

“Well you have got to get your beauty sleep and I have some more work to do before I turn in so bye and sleep tight Big Guy,” Lance said.

“Night,” Hunk replied.

The call ended and Hunk checked his phone. He had missed 20 texts from Lance and 3 from Pidge. He quickly recapped the events of this morning to send to Pidge to keep her in the loop. He knew she wouldn’t see it because she worked pretty late in the facility but he knew she would appreciate it when she saw it.

He closed his phone after and headed to get ready for bed. He felt excited as he got into bed. He fell asleep looking at the gardenia that he put in a little vase at his bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and again I love comments and kudos so I would really appreciate if you left one or both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but school has been really busy and also sorry for the rushed editing.

The morning came and Hunk was going through a rollercoaster of emotions. He felt split between grinning uncontrollably and curling in a ball. He got dressed in the outfit that he and Lance decided on with Page's approval being given through text. The sleeveless shirt showed off the tattoo and the teal jeans fit snugly. Hunk looked in the mirror and felt that he looked okay. Or at least that’s what he hoped as he smoothed down his hair for the fifth time.

He opened up the shop at his usual time and he noticed the day seemed brighter. The sunshine seemed a little warmer and the flowers seemed even more colourful. Keith would be coming by around 2 pm and he felt himself constantly looking at the clock. It felt weird when he didn’t see Keith at his usual time but he would see him later. He tried to keep busy filling in the orders on his list.

He received two deliveries of new flowers and completed several orders. Once those were completed, he made a delivery and once that was completed, the clock read about noon. The rest of the time was spent at his counter in between serving customers and texting Lance and PIdge. They had decided it would be funny to dramatically narrate whenever they see Keith. It was a relief because Hunk could the knots in his stomach uncoil a bit. Hunk didn't have the best reputation with relationships.

His last relationship ended badly over a year ago and he never really got back out there afterwards. He had gotten over it after awhile but the fear leftover from that relationship was still there. But this was a clean slate and he knew he shouldn't get worked up like this. He would try to go into it not worrying about it. All he could do was be himself and try to keep calm because panicked Hunk was not a good Hunk. 

He was standing at the counter trying to breathe when the door opened and in came Keith. He was dressed in his usual suit, holding the borrowed green umbrella. He looked mildly nervous but on the most part looked calmer than Hunk felt. 

“You look nice,”Keith said not quite meeting his eyes. 

Hunk smiled shyly,” Thanks,”

“Well here’s your umbrella,” Keith said holding out his umbrella.

“I see you took good care of my umbrella,” Hunk said, giving his best smile.

Hunk came around the counter and accepted it from Keith's outstretched hand. Then he turned around to set it on the counter. For a moment, there was silence before Keith cleared his throat and spoke.

“Well I know somewhere close that serves some good food,” Keith said. 

“Lead the way,” Hunk said before grabbing his keys.

Hunk locked up for his break and they set out to lunch. The place was a little too far to walk and make it back in time so they took Keith’s car. It was very neat and orderly but he really hadn't expected anything else. Hunk settle in and buckled up as Keith began to start up the car. The ride was nice as they exchanged conversation. Keith asked him how he got into flowers which he explained was because of his grandma. In return, Hunk asked where all the flowers he ordered went and Keith said that he kept all of them in his apartment and it was starting to look like a garden. Hunk laughed at the image of Keith drowning in all of those flower arrangements. 

They made it to the place and Hunk was excited to see what kind of place it was. Keith had told him it was a surprise and Hunk waited eagerly to see what he had picked. It may be cliche but the way into Hunk’s heart was truly food. They stepped out of the car and Hunk couldn't recognize the place.But he guessed that was the very point of a good surprise. 

The place was small but cozy looking like it served food that made you think of your mom. They walked in and a delicious smell hit his nose, making his stomach growl a little. Keith led them to a table facing the large windows before they sat down. Hunk looked around after sitting down, taking in the sights.

The place had large windows that allowed for more natural lighting. Everything was done in warm colors and it was so pretty. He turned back to face Keith but he was already looking at him. Keith had this amused look in his eyes and maybe even a smile hidden under his hand. He must have been laughing at the way Hunk was staring. Hunk closed his still open mouth and hid his face with the menu sitting on the table.

“Are ready to order?” said a tall girl with short brown hair and dark skin asked. 

“I’ll have the special today with a tall glass of honey green tea,” Keith said setting down the menu.

“Uhhhh,” said Hunk while glancing at the menu trying to choose what to get. Everything looked so good so he just said, “I will have the same.” She jotted down their order, smiling and then collected their menus. 

“So,” Hunk said, “why did you ask me out to lunch?” He didn't know why he let himself ask, maybe it was that nagging feeling of curiosity that kept poking at him.

Keith seemed to be in deep thought before he replied, “I wanted to get to know you more since we see each other so much and I hoped that you might want to get to know me more too.”

Hunk wanted to just blurt his feelings out loud but instead managed to say with a smile, “Well I wanted to get to know my favorite customer more too.”

He hoped that Keith wasn’t just being friendly to the guy who let him borrow his umbrella. Maybe he was overestimating the situation, he did that sometimes. Maybe he let his feeling cloud what was really there. Maybe it was just a great guy trying to pay him back for a favor and nothing more. Hunk may be too optimistic when he hoped that there was something more to it.

Keith seemed a little put out by the comment for some reason and then he said, “I really appreciated what you did yesterday and I really wanted to treat you to something nice.” 

“Well I appreciate it and I’m glad to help,” Hunk said. Maybe he was right and this all meant nothing special.

The food arrived just then as their waitress set it down in front of them. Hunk gladly took an excited first bite as he let out a pleased noise as the flavor burst in his mouth. He chewed fully before swallowing his food. Keith seemed to be enjoying his food as well. They ate in silence for a short while before Keith spoke.

“So how long have you known Lance?” 

Hunk said putting down his fork, “We have known each other since we were kids and yes he has always been that annoying. But it grew on me so here we are still friends.” 

“Well I for one don’t understand how to deal with him because it’s just whenever I see his face I get irrationally annoyed and feel the urge to punch it. Then he has to open his mouth and find some way to insult me,” Keith said exasperatedly. 

Hunk chuckled before saying, “That is what typically happens with Lance. You just have to either ignore him or accept his prickly side and enjoy his funny one. I think you two are kinda similar. You both are passionate people who are kind at heart.”

“We have nothing in common,” Keith mumbled his cheeks flushing, before taking a long sip of his drink. 

The lunch continued and they began to slowly open up to each other. Keith told him about his work and Hunk told him funny stories ed about customers. They ended up laughing till their stomachs hurt. Hunk felt like his face might break from smiling so much. They kept talking even though their food was long gone. Then Keith’s phone rang which interrupted their talk. He went outside to go answer it and Hunk just sat there and waited for him to get back. 

Hunck checked his phone and noticed that Lance had been texting him. They all were asking about how the date was and was he having a good time. Pidge had texted him too and basically the same thing except she also asked them when they were going to meet up to binge watch Studio Ghibli films. He replied to Lance saying that he was having a great time and to Pidge he also replied he was having fun but also said they should meet on Friday night at her place. 

By the time he was done replying, Keith had come back. He seemed a little upset and rushed as he sat back down. He took a breath before saying, “I have to leave now because a work thing but I can still drop you off. Also I hoping that we could exchange numbers so we can meet again sometime.” 

Hunk replied, “No no you can go it’s fine and yeah I hope we can do this again sometime.” They paid for their food and got into the car. They got to Hunk’s flower shop not too long after. Keith parked in front and Hunk was about to get out when he realised he forgot to give Keith his number. 

Hunk pulled out a pen and said, “Can I see your hand for a second.”

Keith seemed a little surprised before letting him see his hand. It felt nice to have Keith’s hand in his as he carefully wrote down his phone number on the palm of Keith’s hand. He reluctantly let it go before saying, “There, all done and I hope that work thing works out for you.” 

Hunk waved before closing the door behind him. He watched as the car pulled away and drove off. He then pulled out his keys and opened up shop again. He pulled on his work apron and was back at his counter. He could feel himself grinning unconsciously as Hunk replayed the events in his head. He wanted to let out a cheer because Keith wanted to go out to eat again. It wasn’t like they were really dating or anything but he still felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness.

The rest of the day was uneventful as nothing else out the ordinary happened. He closed up around 8:30 pm and went up to his apartment. He was still buzzing with happiness and he felt like the time he had 20 pixie sticks because Lance convinced him to. Hunk wondered if being around Keith would always make him feel this way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and it is sappy as hell and like thanks for all the comments and support like I really apreciated it

Hunk turned the sign officially opening the shop for the day. It was a hot summer morning and Hunk dreaded the fact he had to go outside several times today. He had been getting flooded with orders as of late and he was seriously considering hiring a part timer. That’s what his grandmother used to do when things got too busy during the school year when he couldn’t help out as much. He thought about this as he slowly fanned himself with the large fan Lance gave him last year. He abandoned his usual headband and instead had his hair pushed out of face using the flower crown headband that Pidge got him a week ago.

He was waiting for his usual first customer of the day, Keith, who should be there soon. Keith and him had been texting each other often recently and Hunk didn’t really know how to classify what they were anymore. They had gone out again two more times, once out for lunch and another to dinner. They both seemed to enjoy themselves and Hunk could feel himself falling further for Keith.

This might sound sappy but Hunk was in love. Keith was always understanding and accepting. He didn’t mind that sometimes Hunk like to wear skirts and dresses. He would just blush in that cute flustered way of his and say that it looked nice. Hunk couldn’t help but notice that Keith may seem all serious but he honestly was just a nice guy who struggled to express his feelings sometimes. Hunk could relate because he was a little shy about his feelings too. 

Keith and Lance had even been trying to get along according to witness accounts from Pidge. They both seemed to have agreed to a truce and their insults were less hurtful and more out of just habit and maybe even beginning to be friendly. 

Hunk was broken out of his thoughts by Keith’s arrival which was signified by the chimes. Keith had ditched his suit jacket today and wore his slacks and a button down shirt. They were a light gray today instead of the dark color they usually were. As per usual, Keith would pick out what flowers he wanted to buy. Today he chose an arrangement of aster, marigolds, and dahlias and daffodils. Once Keith had paid for his flowers, Hunk would let him have a flower on the house. 

Keith would then go around and choose a flower. He would gaze at them all intently like he was searching for something. It was adorable how his eyebrows would furrow like it was the hardest decision that he ever had to make. Today he picked one of the sunflowers that Hunk recently got in. Then as was tradition now he would hand Hunk the flower but instead of a silent exchange Keith said, “Sunflowers suit you the best.” 

Hunk took the flower from his hand and said, “Well sunflowers are my favorite flower.” Though inside his brain was going through a meltdown because of the fact Keith had compared him to a flower. At times like this he wished there was some sort of translator that could tell him if this meant that yes Keith liked him and that no he was not just hallucinating.

Keith was walking towards the door and something in Hunk got brave for just a second and said, “Wait.” 

Keith turned around and Hunk’s heart leaped to his throat as his brain threatened to malfunction. But his inner Lance decided to kick in and tell him to go get it. 

He managed to mumble out, “I like you.”

Keith tilted his head and said, “What?”

Hunk managed to say it again this time louder, “I like you.”

After he managed to get that out all of his bravery that was suddenly there vanished and all he was left with was the panicky Hunk who wanted to hide behind something. There was a pause of silence after the confession slipped out. Hunk’s brain had officially reported systems down and that mayday mayday they were about to crash.

But then Keith spoke, “Really?” He said it with this hushed awe tone like he couldn’t believe it. 

Hunk felt like he might cry if he spoke so he just nodded enthusiastically. Time stopped as Keith walked back across the room and closed the distance between them. He set his bouquet on the counter and took both his hands to rest on either side of Hunk’s face. His fingers gently cradling his face like it was something precious. Keith leaned in so they were so close they were breathing the same air. 

“Say it again please,” Keith said in this pleading disbelieving tone. 

Hunk said again, “I like you,” the words sounding less like words and more like a quiet prayer. 

It almost seemed like all the air was suck out of the room as Keith kissed him. Hunk felt like a million flowers had blossomed all at once. The kiss was soft and both of them seemed nervous. Keith’s fingers trembled against Hunk’s skin. If Hunk could feel what sunshine would be as an emotion this would be it. He felt this tingle in his toes and this fuzziness in his head. He felt like he was about to turn into a blob. 

They slowly separated after what felt like an eternity. Keith didn’t move far as he was well in kissing distance. 

“Do you like me?” Hunk said even though he knew the answer. 

Keith said, “yes,” before pressing an even softer kiss on one cheek and then the other.

“How could I not,” Keith said, before kissing Hunk on the lips again. This kiss was more passionate like they were talking without words. They were trying to communicate these feelings that couldn’t quite be described in proper terms. So instead they expressed it through their lips. Hunk felt weightless like he was in space, among the stars. The giddy feeling of just someone liking him back made him want to spin around.

They separated for breath and just as it looked like Keith was going to kiss him again, Hunk’s eyes landed on the clock. It was now around 7:28 and Hunk had to leave for delivery soon and Keith had to probably go now.

“Keith don’t you have to go to work?” Hunk said even though he really wanted to stay there with Keith.

Keith let out a swear before taking his boquet and leaving. But not before he kissed Hunk on the cheek and promised to text him later. Hunk was left in a daze for a minute or two afterwards.

Somehow Hunk had managed to confess and Keith like him back. That rarely ever happened with Hunk and he was just so happy. But Hunk had a job to do so he had to snap out of it and get ready for delivery. However making deliveries didn’t seem so bad when his morning had started off so good. He felt like he had sunshine in his veins as he lifted the heavy arrangements from the back of his delivery truck. 

He finished up the last of his deliveries and headed back to the shop. He got a few more orders done before it was time to close up for the night. Today was Friday so Lance, Pidge, and him would be eating out together. He still hadn’t told them about the kiss from Keith or the fact they were going out on their first official date on next Wednesday. 

Hunk wasn’t too worried about telling them because he knew they would be excited for him. Lance would probably go all concerned parent on him. Pidge tell him to be safe and tell her when they were planning the wedding. He loved those two honestly and just today he felt he was filled to the brim with happiness. 

He got dressed to go out ditching his work overalls and instead going for the outfit he had planned for the night. It was hot so he wore a flowy tank tucked into a long skirt. He made it to their meeting spot at the Italian restaurant a block away. 

He arrived at their usual table where Pidge and Lance were already seated. Lance was wearing loose t shirt and jeans with his favorite wide brimmed hat. Pidge wore a green shirt and shorts with her hair pinned out of her forehead. When he sat down, Pidge and Lance exchanged a mischievous look like they knew exactly what happened. 

Lance took a long sip from his cold drink before setting it down and turning fullbody to Hunk. He took a deep breathe like this was going to be some grave announcement and said, “Please explain to Judge Pidge and I,” he pointed to Pidge who crossed her arms and looked like she was deep in thought, “why Keith walked into the office humming and looking like he had just won the lottery. He didn’t even reacted to my insults or teasing,” Lance said this like it was the greatest crime to humanity.

Hunk said coyly, “How do you know it has anything to do with me?”

“Oh please Big Guy I can see with my own two eyes that Keith has a big gushing crush on you and if he’s that happy something must have happened,” Lance said.

“Come on Hunk, tell us the details so Lance can stop annoying me with theories,” Pidge said.

Hunk said, “Well I confessed and then Keith kissed me and we are going out next week.”

Lance picked up a napkin and dramatically dabbed at his eyes, “Look at you all grown up and confessing your feelings to people.”

Pidge joined in and said, “I called it and Lance you owe me 10 bucks for saying Keith would confess first.”

Lance grumbled as he pulled the 10 bucks from his wallet and passed it over to Pidge.

“You guys bet on me and Keith,” Hunk said, even though he knew it sounded like something that those two would do.

“Well you know Lance and me can get competitive and he said that Keith would definitely crack first and I just wouldn’t believe it so we bet on it and see I'm right,” Pidge said shrugging. 

Lance stuck out his tongue and Pidge did the mature thing by sticking it out right back.

Hunk just huffed at their childish antics but they all knew he was fond of it. He didn’t know what he would do without those two anymore. Lance had been his best friend since they were little and Pidge was too although they hadn’t known each other for that long. But they all had a good time together always. If he had to compare them to flowers, Lance would be a passionate red rose that was dramatic but sweet. Pidge would be blue Larkspur to show her loyal and intelligent nature. 

There was one more person that was recent to his life, Keith. If Hunk had to compare Keith to a flower it would be lotus with its meaning being strength and tenderness. Keith could be all serious and tough but Hunk could see that Keith had this huge heart. That is what Hunk liked the most about Keith. 

Hunk just let the excitement of the day wash through him as he enjoyed the night out with his friends. They went back to Pidge's place since she had the biggest tv and watched cheesy romcoms until they all fell asleep on the couch in tangle of limbs. Hunk could say that is was a perfect ending to a perfect day.


End file.
